A Fish in the Hand is Worth Three in the Sock
by CrysRose
Summary: There's a million dollars hidden somewhere at Camp Wawanakwa!  Who will find it first?    Inludes BridgettexGeoff, CourtneyxDuncan, and SIERRAxALEJANDRO!  So much drama!
1. The Rules and a Slow Start

A FISH IN THE HAND IS WORTH THREE IN THE SOCK!

Its time for the newest total drama adventure, starring all of your favorite campers!

We'll show you what they're up to in a minute, but first, here's what's going on: the object, the rules, the distractions, etc.

OBJECT:

There is a shiny silver briefcase hidden in Camp Wawanakwa. Inside the case, there is a million dollars in cash. The camper that finds it and brings it to Chris first wins the money.

RULES:

There are absolutely no rules (besides rules they have to follow because they are on a kids show). Campers may do "WHATEVER" they want to get the case.

DISTRACTIONS:

Chef has received a large new aquarium of miscellaneous talking fish. He was going to cook them and serve them to the campers, but he decided it would be more fun to leave them alive and see what they could do to add drama to the competition.

Also, Chris may add other distractions AND take campers out of the game at any time - just to mix things up. He can give hints, too (if he wants). The first hint is "The case is somewhere hot."

Now let's see what's happening with the campers!

Outside of the gopher cabin, Escope (Izzy) was a little bit oblivious to the competition, staring at the blue water and wondering how the cool wind made it go swishy-swish. Suddenly, a manly low-pitched voice came out of the water.

"Blah blah blah! Im a fishy fish!" said a little yellow fishy fish.

"Ooh! I love fish! I love fish!" said Escope. She took it out of the water and took a big bite out of it. "Well, we probably should cook it first..."

All of a sudden, Owen's voice was heard from the shadows. "Woah! That fish is a little mini sunshine! Probably filled with yummy fun!"

The fish gasps loudly, and clearly shocked.

"Oops. You heard that, huh? Heh heh..." Escope said nervously.

"Yeah. I did, princess." the bitten sunshine fish said. Then it turned to Owen and said "Wanna make out?"

Owens eyes lit up and glittered with excitement. "Oh! Yes!"

"Well, you can't." the fish said with its last breath. "Im dying and Justin has the case."

In some other nearby shadows, an eavesdropping Heather felt a lightbulb turn on in her head. She immediately ran off.


	2. Who's the Real Hottie?

Meanwhile, deep in the forests of Camp Wawanakwa, two romance-seeking campers were trying to find the case in a somewhat-more-sane way.

"Hmm... If I were a case, where would I be?" pondered Bridgette.

While hiding behind a large pine tree, Geoff replied "Maybe behind this tree?"

Bridgette smirked. "Oh, okay. Maybe it is back there. Hee hee!"

Five minutes later, as they walked away, trying hard to catch their breaths, Heather was quickly coming towards them. She was looking all around her with a frustrated look on her face.

"Have you seen Justin?" she asked them.

Geoff was about to ask why, when DJ came running from out of nowhere, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" screamed a horrified DJ.

Heather stopped him and said "DJ! It's OK! It's just me, Heather!"

DJ paused for a second, looked her in the eye, and then ran off screaming again. Bridgette and Geoff just giggled.

Heather made a sound of impatience and began to storm off, but immediately stopped and grinned like the Grinch. Lindsay was walking towards them. And walking next to her was just the person she'd been looking for. Justin.

"...Oh, bad haircuts, definitely." Lindsay said.

Justin responded with "Haha. Luckily, I'm never going to have that problem!"

Heather charged at them. "There you are!" But then she slowed down, confused, and said "Wait... Where's the case?"

He shrugged. "I haven't found it yet."

"But, but, but...Chris told us it was somewhere hot!" Heather exclaimed.

Then, from the nearby river, a bright blue fish with sunglasses and a smug grin on his face finally spoke up. "Yeah, princess. It IS somewhere hot." The fish was sitting on a shiny silver briefcase.

Everyone gasped. Bridgette fainted.

And from the back, a very surprised Lindsay stared at the fish and asked, "Tyler? Is that you?"


	3. Confusion and Charm

**A/N**: Hi everyone! First of all, if you're reading this story, you rock! Secondly, this chapter has a reference to a card game called Munchkin. (BTW, it's a really funny game. I totally reccomend that you play it.) Anyways, in the game, there is a card called "the Tuba of Charm" that makes you more charming, I guess. So, that's the joke near the end, in case you were wondering.

On the other side of camp, Escope and Owen had decided to see how the other campers were doing. They found Cody and Noah, who had no idea where the case was, and decided to just hang out and talk for a while.

"So then I was like 'Hey Gwen, wanna see my guitar skills? DUH NUH NUH NUH DUH NUH NUH!'" bragged Cody.

"Oh wow," said Escope, "No wonder she refused you. You're a dork."

"Yeah, I'M even better at showing off than you! Haha!" laughed Noah.

Then Owen spoke up. "Hey guys, let's stop talking about Cody's stupidity around girls and work on finding that case. I want my prize!"

"Gee, thanks Owen." said a hurt Cody.

Then, the most beautiful and colorful fish that any of them had ever seen popped gracefully out of the water. It opened its beautiful mouth and spoke to them in a lovely deep male voice.

"Hey princesses, if you're looking for the case, my brother told me it was somewhere smokin' hot." said the beautiful fish.

Since none of them had been paying attention when Chris gave this clue, they were all suprised and confused.

"What? The weather is cool though, not hot!" said Escope, strangely acting sane for the moment.

"Maybe its in the oven!" said Owen, "Maybe there's food there too!"

"Hmm... no, maybe a hot person has it. Well, someone almost as hot as me, anyways." said Noah, non-chalantly.

Just then, Katie and Sadie came over, hypnotized by the beauty of the fish.

"Hey guys, do any of you know where the case is?" asked Katie.

"Well, it's somewhere hot, but that's all we know. Noah thinks a hot person has it." replied Owen.

"JUSTIN!" Katie and Sadie squealed in unison.

"Of course!" Owen said as his face lit up. "He's hotter than everything else here!"

Cody mumbled "And you think I'M stupid..." as he hit himself in the head. Escope giggled. Noah just turned away, because he had already stated that he, himself was the hottest.

"Come on guys! Lets go find him before Heather and the others do!" Escope shouted.

Owen was ready to go. "Yeah! Prizes! Woo-hoo!" They were about to run off and find their model competitor, when a certain beautiful creature started speaking again.

"Hey, wait. I told you valuable information. Shouldn't I get a reward?" As he said these last few words, his eyes got big and swirly, hypnotizing everyone except Katie and Sadie, who hadn't been looking at the swirly eyes because they were gossiping about Justin's hair.

"Who are you, anyways?" Sadie asked.

"You don't know? Ha. Im the TUNA OF CHARM! Duh."

Noah snapped out of it when he heard that. Then, unenthusiastically, he said "Oh, of course. I get it. Ha ha. Well, this is a pretty good book. You'll like it." He gave the Tuna of Charm a book called "We probably should cook it first," which was about cooking fish. Then they all ran off to find Mr. Hot.

After studying the tome for a few seconds, something clicked in the gorgeous fish's head. "HEY!" it called out, angrily. "I CAN'T EVEN READ!"


	4. Another Side of Justin

Meanwhile, Justin, Heather, Lindsay, Bridgette, and Geoff were all fascinated that the silver case that was right in front of them. The bright blue sunglass-wearing fish was just waiting and smiling. Bridgette had just woken up (She fainted because the fish was so hot) and everyone wanted the case.

"Okay fish, don't you want to give me that case?" Justin asked the fish in a way that could have totally hypnotized Katie and Sadie... and Owen.

The fish replied "No way. I'm not a human, so your powers are useless. Also I'm three times hotter than you."

Justin cracked. "What do I do now?" His model composure and coolness fizzled out. The fish had beaten him at his own game! He felt so much frustration and worry that he fell to his knees and started ferociously pounding the ground with both fists. The BFFs were afraid and started crying.

The fish just beamed with pleasure.

But, Lindsay still didn't understand what was happening. So, she said "Tyler-fish, can you just give us the case? We'll lose if we don't get it."

"Maybe if you call me by my ACTUAL NAME, I will! Fish have feelings too, you know!"

"Well, what's your real name then?" demanded Heather.

But the fish was tired of this (and he couldn't breathe without water for that long), so he swam under water, away from them, and took the case with him.

"Nooooo!" shouted an angry Heather and Justin.

Then, with perfect timing, one of the other groups of campers came storming in.

"Justin!" yelled Escope, "Give us that case!"

"Dude, Escope. He doesn't have it." said Cody.

Escope looked around everywhere. "Wow. You're right."

"So, where is it?" puzzled Owen.

"HAHA!" laughed Heather, still frustrated. "Like we're telling you!"

A new fish popped out of th water. It was purple with a few orange scales. In a low man-voice, the fish said "Hey princesses, turn around! Haha!" Then it dove back into the stream and swam away.

They all turned around. In front of them was a large tree with lots of leafy branches. In the tree's branches, something glimmered.

"The case!" shouted Geoff and Noah. But then their smiles faded as they saw the great sleeping brown bear in front of the tree.

Still clearly cracked, Justin pondered aloud "How in the world are we supposed to..." But then he changed. And everyone could tell. His composure was smooth and calm once again. He turned to the BFFs.

"Katie? Sadie?"

Katie and Sadie perked up. The tears in their eyes vanished because the Justin they knew and loved was back to normal. "Yes?" they asked in unison.

"Would you mind giving me a lift?" he asked maniacally.

"Sure!" Sadie replied, dreamily.

"Of course, Justin!" said Katie.

Owen was a little jealous. "Oh! I want to help you too, Justin! Pick me!" he begged.

"Thanks, Owen. You're a real pal. Let's go, you three." and they all started walking to the tree together, leaving Heather and the others wondering what they should do next.


	5. How it All Went Down 1

**A/N: This is a FLASHBACK! It happened before the game even started! Also, I'm trying out a new couple, so tell me what you think!**

As most of the campers were in the dining hall, getting ready to find the case, the large gymnasium on the edge of Camp Wawanakwa was left quite empty, dark, and quiet. There were no dodge ball games going on today. The only things inside were the cold bleachers, which were being occupied be two teenagers, sitting still and talking in quiet voices.

"Please," said the male, "just forget about him and come with me. It will be better that way. Don't you trust me?"

"I do. But..."

"But, you still care about him too much. Don't you realize that he'll never love you?"

No one spoke for a few minutes. Finally the girl stopped crying

"You're right. Why should I want to be with him every second if he'll never change?" she said.

"So will you come with me?"

She looked him right in the eyes and then kissed him on the cheek. "Yes." she said. He smiled and kissed her right on the lips. She felt those sparks again.

When they were done, he said, "Let's go! Chris is waiting for us."

"Okay."

He took her hand and they walked out of the gymnasium into the light. Chris was standing there, waiting with an impatient look on his face.

"Well? Are you in?" he asked.

He flashed his bright white teeth. "Of course, my friend."

"Me too!" the tall girl said.

"Okay then!" said Chris, enthusiastically, "Welcome to the team! The first thing I need you to do is sell this to a bright blue fish that wears sunglasses." He gives them the case. "His name is David and likes fishy-chow." He gives them a jar of fishy-chow, which smelled of toe-jam.

"Sweet! We get to talk to fish! Yay!" the girl said as she jumped up and down.

The two of them started walking towards the water, still holding hands. They looked all around until they saw what they were looking for.

"Sierra! Look! It's our amigo, David!" said the guy.

At the sound of his name, David turned around and asked "Who are you?"

"I am Alejandro and this is my friend, Sierra. We are here to ask if you would take part in our camp competition by being the keeper of the case."

"Hmm..." David said, "What's in it for me?"

"We'll tell the whole camp how super-duper hot you are AND give you a jar of your favorite fishy-chow!" Sierra said.

"No way! Really? I love fishy-chow! It tastes like people toes! And I AM super hot... So, I'll do it!" the fish decided.

"Great, David! Here is the case. Try your best to keep it away from the contestants. And here is your fishy-chow." Alejandro said as he handed the two items to the fish.

"Thanks a bunch, princess!" the fish said. Then, it ate up all the fishy-chow and swam under water with the case.

"Good job. And thanks for letting me do this with you." Sierra said to Alejandro.

"No problem, amigo. Now, let's see what other jobs Chris has for us!" Alejandro said, and they walked back towards the gymnasium, holding hands again.


	6. Fishy Chow is a Real Treat for Fish!

**A/N: The flashback is over and it's time to go back to the game! Were you wondering how the case got up in that tree? Well, here's what happened...**

Meanwhile, while the large group were interrogating Justin about whether or not he had the case, a few other campers were stumped. They had no idea where the "hot" location of the case was. And one of those campers was getting VERY frustrated about it, especially Trent and Duncan were joking around.

"...And when they got home, the milk man was dead! Hahaha!" Duncan said. Trent was bursting with laughter.

"Alright, Mr. Funny-pants. Now that you're done goofing off, what do you suppose we DO?" a bugged Courtney said.

"Well, princess, Im trying to think about it if you don't mind!" Duncan replied.

"Ha! Thinking won't do us any good now!" Courtney yelled.

"Well, if you're so smart, why don't YOU make a plan?" Duncan yelled back as he stepped closer to her. Then, they started making out intensely, only stopping once or twice to say "I hate you!" or "I hate you more!" The others just sighed and rolled their eyes.

"Will you guys, like, focus already?" asked a nervous Ezekial that didn't want to be beat up.

"Yeah, we didn't agree to be in your group just to watch you do that" Gwen said sourly. Ever since Courtney serenaded Duncan with her violin love song, Duncan couldn't keep his eyes off her. They kept kissing every few seconds and it was like he didn't even notice Gwen's presence. Gwen was thoroughly pissed.

"Okay, okay! Sorry!" Courtney said as she stepped away.

"Ooh! I know what we should do!" Trent said with enthusiasm.

"What?" asked the other four. But before he could even start talking, a bright blue fish wearing sunglasses came out of the water, out of breath.

"Hey! Over here!" it said between breaths.

"Oh, what now?" Duncan asked.

"Well, go ahead with your plan if you want... But, first, look at what I have!" In his little fishy fins, he was holding exactly what they wanted - the case. Everyone gasped.

"Those guys over there almost got it. Do you want it?" the fish asked.

"YES!" shouted the five campers.

"Well, in that case, I really like Fishy Chow... Do you have any for me?"

"Eww. I've seen that stuff. I don't buy it for my pet fish because it smells disgusting." said Gwen.

"Sorry, I don't have any either." said Trent.

"Fishy Chow? My Dad works at the Fishy Chow factory! All it is is toe jam! I can give you that!" Ezekial said. Then he sat down and took off his shoes. His toes were full of jam. After putting the toe jam in a container, he gave it to the fish. The fish sniffed it and grinned.

"Wow! This will last me a week! Thanks!" said the fish. Then he handed them the case and swam away with a big smile on his face. Gwen, Courtney, and Trent were grossed out.

"Now what?" Courtney asked, "Our competition is right on the other side of that tree! They'll see us if we walk past them with the case!"

"I know! Follow me!" said Duncan. They walked over to the tree, climbed up and hid in the branches, not knowing that the case was in plain sight of the other campers.


	7. The Battle is On!

"JUSTIN! Get back here right now!" shouted Heather.

"Make me!" Justin shouted back.

A short distance away from the tree where Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, Trent and Ezekiel were hiding, the large group of campers were still having a big intense fight over the case. Justin, followed by Katie, Sadie, and Owen, was heading towards the tree and that made Heather angry.

"I know where you hide your Hypnotizing Face Cream! I'll burn it if I have to!" said Heather.

Justin's composure cracked again as he stopped and turned around. "You. Wouldn't. DARE!"

"Oh, I would, alright. I so would!" Heather threatened.

Meanwhile, while two of the smartest campers were having this argument, and most of the other campers were just standing there watching them, Noah (another smarter camper) decided it was time to make a plan. But, he couldn't get the case himself. He needed some backup, so he turned to Geoff and Bridgette, who were making out again.

"Hey guys," he whispered, "let's sneak over there and get the case while the aren't paying attention!"

"Sweet! Let's go, Bridge." said Geoff. No one even noticed that they were leaving. Heather and Justin were still making a scene.

"If you leave me alone, I won't steal your makeup!" Justin said.

"Hello! I live right down the street from Cosmetic Central! I can get more any time I want. Duh!" replied Heather, who then stuck her tongue out at him.

Almost immediately, Justin got his charm back on. He walked up to Heather and cooly said "Well, Let's be partners, then. We'll help each other so that no one has to loose their things."

And Heather fell for it. "Whatever you say, Justin."

"Great! Let's go, guys." Justin, Katie, Sadie, Owen, and Heather were just starting to walk away, when suddenly, a red fish with a huge grin on his face came out of the water and started talking in a deep male voice.

"Psst... Hey princesses! That dude who's afraid of chickens and that girl who's all dat and a bag of chips just went that way with the case!" the fish said, pointing in the opposite direction of the tree, "I have no idea how they got it, but you'd better go chase them! Hurry!"

"Later, jerk!" Heather said to Justin. Then she ran off in the direction the fish was pointing.

"Hey! That's my case!" Justin said. Then he ran after her.

Then Escope took charge and said to everyone that was still there "Hey! Don't we all want that case?" Everyone shouted in agreement. "Then let's follow them!" All of the other campers that were there ran in that direction too. They were all so caught up in the race that no one even thought to look at the tree. The case was still up there.

The fish just grinned even bigger. "Haha! Chris should pay me more than five bucks! That was freaking amazing!" Then he swam off.

Meanwhile, Noah, Bridgette, and Geoff had made it over to the back of the tree. They were shocked when they saw that there were five campers up there.

"Hey! Look up there!" said an amazed Bridgette.

Geoff gasped. "Its those guys!" he shouted.

Noah asked "What are you all DOING up there?"

Gwen and Courtney were scared. "Duncan!" Courtney whispered, "They're going to KILL us!"

"Oh, shoot." Duncan said.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Uh Oh

**A/N: Yay! Short chapter! Half the length with double the drama!**

Having decided to opt out of the million dollar competition, Leshawna and Tyler were hanging out in the Killer Bass Cabin. Leshawna was feeding her pet gold fish, Glubbie, and Tyler was telling stories.

"...then I was like 'Get lost, you chickens!' and they were like 'Cluck, cluck, cluck!' and they ran away from my awesomeness!" Tyler said.

Leshawna laughed. "You're funny, Tyler."

"Oh! Have I told you the story about when I won my school's triathalon?" he asked.

"No, you haven't. Tell me!" Leshawna said.

"Well, I'll save that one for later. Aren't you glad we blew off that case game?" asked Tyler.

Leshawna giggled again. "Oh yeah. Heather is probably tearing Justin's head off right now..."

"Yeah, and Izzy is probably leading a maniacal chase for it as we speak!" Tyler said, chortling.

"LOL, yeah. Izzy is pretty crazy, alright. Ha ha, I bet Noah is reading a book!" said Leshawna. They both started bursting with laughter.

"That's a good one. He probably is." said Tyler.

Leshawna sighed. "I wonder what's really going on right now..."

As soon as she said that, they both heard a loud bang. The wooden cabin door had just been knocked down.

"Woah." Tyler and Leshawna said, in unison.

"Glub?" said the fish.

Outside the frame stood Heather and Justin with determined looks on their faces. Izzy, along with a bunch of other campers, was running towards the door.

"We know you're hiding the case in here. Give it up, NOW!" Heather shouted.

Justin turned on his best charm. "Yes. Give me the case Leshawna, please?"

Leshawna and Tyler gulped nervously.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	9. Stinky Feet Aren't Always Bad

Back at the tree, where Noah, Bridgette, and Geoff had just found the others, there was even more drama going on.

"You'd better give us that case, guys." Geoff said.

"Or at least tell us why you're all up there!" Bridgette said.

Courtney shook Duncan's shoulder and said "Duncan!" in a high-pitched scardy-cat voice.

"Look, guys." Duncan shouted down to them, "All we're doing is...protecting...the case... from Heather and Justin. Did you see them a minute ago?"

"Yeah, we did." said Noah, "It was scary. Where did they go, anyways?"

"Oh, some fish gave them wrong directions or something." Trent said.

"Nice." said Geoff. By this time, there were two girly fish in the nearby stream watching them. One was pink and a little bit bigger than the other one, which was purple. They both had huge scars across their little fishy faces. The bigger fish started talking in its deep manly voice.

"Hey, it's what we do, princesses." it said.

Then the other fish said "Yeah, we do it pretty well, huh?"

"What happened to you guys?" asked Gwen, seeing their scars.

"Yeah, you look really hurt." said Bridgette.

The two fish looked annoyed. The smaller fish said, "Omygosh."

"Like, take a pill. We're fine." the bigger fish said.

"Seriously, princesses." said the larger fish. Then they both swam away, clearly ticked off.

Ezekiel scratched his head. "Is it just me or do those fish seem totally familiar to you, eh?"

"Nope." said Duncan.

"Doesn't ring a bell." said Courtney.

Noah suddenly remembered what was going on. "So anyways, you're just protecting the case?"

"Pretty much." said Trent.

"Then how about you take a break and let us protect us for a while?" Noah asked.

"Dude, get lost. It's our job." said Duncan.

"We're coming up if you don't hand it over." said Geoff.

"Don't MAKE us use our special secret weapon on you!" shouted Gwen.

Bridgette laughed. "Yeah, and what is that? Hitting us with the case?" she asked.

"Yeah, Gwen. What is it?" Trent whispered to Gwen.

Gwen turned to Ezekiel. "Take off you're shoes and socks and throw them down there." she said.

"Okay, if you say so..." Ezekiel said. He took off the smelly things that looked like shoes and socks and threw them down below. Noah, Bridgette, and Geoff got grossed out by the putrid smell and ran away as fast as they could.

"Thanks Zeke-man! You rock!" said Trent.

Courtney was still nervous. "Well, they're gone now. But they're just going to tell everyone where we are! What should we do now?" she asked.

"Now... we run." said Duncan.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	10. How it All Went Down 2

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been really busy and I was having trouble coming up with a good idea. Anyways, here's another flashback! :)**

"Okay, guys! Nice job getting David to take the bait! He really stirred up the drama!" exclaimed Chris, who was holding a crisp five dollar bill and a basket of berries.

"Don't mention it." said Alejandro, non-chalantly. He was trying to act cool for the girl that he hoped would be his new girlfriend, Sierra.

"Alright, I won't." said Chris. "Now, I have a new task for you. Right now, there are two groups of campers. One is having a big battle that could go on for hours. The other is being dumb and sitting in a tree. Basically, the drama needs to stir up a bit or our viewers will get bored."

"Hahaha! I totally understand! Who would want to watch Heather and Justin bicker for that long?" laughed Sierra.

"Exactly. I want you to go to the west rivers. There is a red fish that just finished clown school. He will be practicing his new 'talents' with his two annoying nieces." Chris handed the five dollars to Alejandro. "Offer this to the red fish. Tell him he can have it if he swims over to the large fighting group and gives them incorrect directions. Tyler and Leshawna decided to opt out of the game and are staying in the Killer Bass cabin. If the group thinks that they have the case, it would be awesome!"

"Sweet." Alejandro said. Then Chris turned to Sierra and gave her the berry basket.

"Then, offer these berries to the nieces. Tell them to go bug the lame tree-huggers." Chris said.

"Okay! Let's go Alejandro!" She took his hand and they ran off to the west rivers.

When they got there, they saw exactly what Chris had described. The red fish clown had a large grin on his face as he juggled pies and knives. Sometimes, he threw a pie at the pink and purple nieces, who were tied up. The two girly fishes were trying not to cry. They both had long scars on their faces. It seemed like he accidentally threw a knife instead of a pie a couple of times. Sierra and Alejandro flinched.

"Yo, clowny!" shouted Alejandro. The clown jumped and dropped all of his pies and knives. The fish sisters breathed a sigh of relief.

"Humans? What do you want with me?" asked the fish nervously, still grinning largely.

"We were wondering if you could stir up some drama for us. I heard you're really good at that." said Alejandro.

"Well... I DO enjoy human drama... but, what's in it for me?" he asked.

"We heard you were in need of some new clown equipment. I happen to have a five dollar bill for you that would buy all you need and more!" He held up the bill so the fish could see. The fish looked hypnotized by the beautiful money.

"Ooh... Alright, it's a deal! What do you need me to do?" the clown said excitedly. While Alejandro explained the situation to him, Sierra untied the nieces.

"Thank you soooo much!" said the pink fish.

"We're soooo thankful." said the purple fish.

"SO. Thankful." said the pink fish.

"Would you like to help with the competition, too?" asked Sierra, "It would get you away from your mean uncle AND I would even give you this big basket of berries!" She pulled out the berry basket to show them.

"Omygosh! Are those blueberries?" asked the purple fish. "I love love LOVE blueberries!"

"Me too! Aren't they sooo yummy?" asked the pink fish.

"They are SO yummy!" exclaimed the purple fish.

"So will you help us?" Sierra asked.

"YES!" they both shouted. So, Sierra told them what to do and gave them the berries. They swam off as fast as they could.

Sierra smiled. She turned to Alejandro, who was holding a banana cream pie.

"The clown fish was so thankful for the money, he gave us a treat!" Alejandro laughed.

"Good job! I am so glad I could get those nice fish away from him." said Sierra.

"I totally agree. Wanna have a slice of this pie with me?" asked Alejandro.

"Sure." answered Sierra. Then she kissed him on the cheek and they walked off, holding hands again, towards the nearest picnic table.


	11. Nose Plugs and Mysteries

A/N: Flashback over! Back to the present time!

They were stumped. How in the world was anyone else going to get a hold of the case if Ezekiel stayed put? Only someone like Ezekiel could have feet like that and be able to stand it.

"Okay, guys. What do we do now?" asked Noah.

"We need to get past Ezekiel somehow!" said Bridgette.

"Why don't we just tell all those other guys that they have the case?" asked a very puzzled Geoff.

Bridgette giggled. "You silly! If we did that, Justin or Heather would end up with the case!"

"Oh. Right." said Geoff.

Noah suddenly had an idea. "I know! Why don't we ask the fish for help?"

"But didn't one send that whole group off in the wrong direction?" asked Geoff.

"Yes, but we don't need to ask for directions. We know where the case is." replied Noah.

"Then what do we ask?" Bridgette wondered. Right on cue, a fish with a gigantic human-looking nose popped out of the water and cleared it's throat.

Then, in a nasally, yet somehow deep and manly voice, it said "Perhaps I could be of assistance?"

"Please! Help us!" Noah said.

"Alright. Here you go." The fish threw three pairs of nose plugs onto the ground and swam away.

"Um... Thanks, I guess." said Noah, a little too late.

"Yay! Now we can get to the case without smelling Ezekiel's feet!" said Bridgette.

They put on their nose plugs. "Heh heh. I sound all nasally." said Geoff.

"Let's go!" said Noah. Then they ran back towards the tree.

Meanwhile, in the staff's secret lounge, loud laughter and joking could be heard. Chris, Chef, and the camera men were watching the camp drama with the help of several hidden cameras.

"Check it out! I think the Duncan and Courtney clan is about to win!" noticed Chris.

"I don't know, Chris. The Noah clan is right on their tails." said Chef.

"They could ALL win." said one of the camera men.

Chris frowned. Then he made an evil smile. "Well, we definitely don't want that to happen. ALEJANDRO! SIERRA!" The two teens came running over. Chris whispered a command in their ears. Then Alejandro ran off to the control room while Sierra ran to the Dock of Shame. A few seconds later, the three camera men started laughing hysterically. Chef stared at Chris in shock.

"Now, that's just wrong, man." Chef said.

"Dude! Look at the punky kid's face!" the second camera man said.

The other two camera men laughed. One said "I know! He's totally hiding behind his preppy-pants girlfriend! LOL!"

"Will you three shut up?" said Chris, "I can't hear their awesome screams!" Then he cackled.

Chef looked at them in frustration. "And why aren't you out there with them? Aren't you supposed to be filming this?" he asked.

They gave a nervous laugh. "Oh. Yeah." Then they ran off as fast as they could. Chris and Chef just laughed like evil villans.

"Let's see who wins, now." said Chris.


End file.
